goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Dean Stanton
Harry Dean Stanton was an American actor. Biography Born in West Irvine, he studied at the Pasadena Playhouse and served in the United States Navy. He appeared in supporting roles in a number of films, including How the West Was Won, The Godfather Part II and Alien (in which he played the Captain of the Nostromo). Stanton's breakthrough part came with Paris, Texas, where he took the lead role, and continued to perform in various films for a number of decades, including The Last Temptation of Christ, The Green Mile and even providing a voice in Rango. He also appeared in several television series, most notably in Big Love and several in the Twin Peaks universe. Stanton passed away in 2017. Singing Stanton sang a number of songs including "Big Rock Candy Mountain" and "Wait for the Wagon" in one episode of the television series Checkmate and a number on the soundtrack of Cool Hand Luke. Later, he began to perform onscreen more often, including in The Care Bears Movie (as the voice of the Brave Heart Lion), Fire Down Below and The Wendell Baker Story. He also released the album Partly Fiction. Film Cool Hand Luke (1967) *Just a Closer Walk With Thee (solo) *Midnight Special (solo) *Cotton Fields (solo) *There Ain't No Grave Gonna Hold My Body Down (solo) Straight Time (1978) *Hand Me Down My Walkin' Cane (solo) The Care Bears Movie (1985) *Home is in Your Heart (contains solo lines) Pretty in Pink (1986) *O Sole Mio (solo) Payoff (1991) *Billy Don't Be a Hero (solo) Roadside Prophet (1992) *Make Yourself at Home in My Heart (solo) Fire Down Below (1997) *Kentucky Waltz (solo) Animal Factory (2000) *I Hope I Never Get Too Old (To Rock n' Roll)(solo) The Wendell Baker Story (2005) *Cielito Lindo Huasteco (solo) *Promised Land (solo) Harry Zen Stanton (2006) *Row, Row, Row Your Boat (solo) Mr. Warmth: The Don Rickles Project (2007) *Old Blue (solo) Television Checkmate (1962) *900 Miles (solo) *Big Rock Candy Mountain (solo) *Hallelujah, I'm a Bum (solo) *Lolly Too Dum (solo) *Sourwood Mountain (solo) *I'm Sad And I'm Lonely (solo) *Wait for the Wagon (solo) *Every Night (solo) Saturday Night Live (1985) *Baby What You Want Ne to Do (solo) Twin Peaks (2017) *Red River Valley (solo) Albums You Don't Miss Your Water (1993) *You Don't Miss Your Water (solo) *Across the Borderline (solo) Partly Fiction (2014) *Blue Bayou (solo) *Everybody's Talkin' (solo) *She Thinks I Still Care (solo) *Cancion Mixteca (solo) *When I Get My Rewards (solo) *Promised Land (solo) *He'll Have To Go (solo) *Help Me Make It Through The Night (solo) *Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain (solo) *Tennessee Whiskey (solo) *Hands On The Wheel (solo) *Danny Boy (solo) Gallery stantonschue.jpg|'Jerry Schue' in Straight Time. stantonlion.jpg|'The Brave Heart Lion' in The Care Bears Movie. stantonjack.jpg|'Hook' in Pretty in Pink. misswater.jpg|'You Don't Miss Your Water.' stantonharry.jpg|'Cotton Harry' in Fire Down Below. partlyfiction.jpg|'Partly Fiction.' Stanton, Harry Dean Stanton, Harry Dean Stanton, Harry Dean